


Delectare

by Fritillary



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cooking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritillary/pseuds/Fritillary
Summary: Delectare ~ (verb) French. lit. "to please". Origin of the English (adj.) "Delectable"





	Delectare

**Author's Note:**

> Dictionary.com suggests heavenly as a synonym for delectable. Ciel also means heavenly. Thus this was born. Imported from Livejournal. Originally written 14/Feb/2009. aka. That Butler, So Pleasing.

_Stir chocolate, butter, sugar and one tablespoon of golden syrup over a low heat until molten._

It was, Sebastian decided, somewhat pleasant to cook while everyone else rested. The young earl was officially the Queen's obedient servant, ready to spring into action at every request made by her majesty, however, even the most dutiful of guard dogs must be allowed some respite from their tasks. And so, on the early hours of the Sabbath, the manor was often silent as its occupants (except for house's loyal butler) lazed their Sunday morning away.

_Sift the flour and cocoa together. Add flour and cocoa to the chocolate mixture and beat thoroughly. Beat eggs and milk to form a thick syrup and slowly pour into mixture, whisking constantly until light and fluffy._

Indeed, it was generally considered unwise within the British nobility to spend the Sabbath doing anything more strenuous than prayer, although Ciel had never been one for attending church anyway, and the diabolical nature of his butler had provided a welcome reason for the boy to excuse himself the chore of going. One of the few things excluded from Sebastian's otherwise extensive repertoire was stepping on consecrated ground, making churches forbidden to him, a trait that never failed to amuse his young master.

_Spoon mixture into loose-bottomed greased tin, 8 inches in diameter. Smooth surface and bake in preheated oven for 40 minutes until firm._

Shortly after forming their agreement, Sebastian had added a small amendment into the contract which made it clear that, while Ciel's orders would otherwise be followed to the letter, any demand that would likely risk demonic disembodiment could safely be ignored without sacrificing the deal. The young earl had agreed to the clause, and then, being an eight-year-old boy, had taken great delight in requesting the exact details of what conditions would cause the demon's destruction, to the extent that his butler had been forced to distract him with discussions of the next day's dessert menu.

_When cooled, slice horizontally into 3 discs and soak each in 1/4 cup of cherry syrup and 1/2 teaspoon of kirsch._

Desserts had always been a staple part of Ciel's diet since gaining a butler capable of creating delicious masterpieces within hours of any request. Today's pudding, however, was particularly important, rather than just an energy-saving technique for placating an irritable Ciel (although, if this date on the previous year was anything to go by, Sebastian was sure that an irritable Ciel would be the least of his problems). As the Earl was now, or would be within a few hours, a true 'teenager', Sebastian had taken it upon himself to add a little spice - in the form of German cherry-wine, to the normal festivities surrounding the birthday of the head of the Phantomhive estate, if only to provide personal amusement on an occasion which was certain to stretch even a demon's nerves.

_Heat 1/3 of the double cream until simmering and add chocolate. Remove from heat and stir gently until smooth. Allow to cool._

Unknown to the rest of the household, the demon had quickly found that, despite his naturally dark and self-serving mindset, he rather enjoyed the creation of the elaborate cakes and sweets, even though he himself never ate them, resulting in a curiously selfless hobby. 

_Whip remainder of double cream until thick and spread onto two of the discs, pressing in the maraschino cherries. Assemble cake with cream forming internal layers. Cover top disc and sides with chocolate cream mixture._

Eyeing the delicately constructed gateau, Sebastian smirked proprietorially. Humans might delight in these concoctions of ground plant-matter and fermented fruit juices, but as a connoisseur of temptation, the demon had his sights set on something more delectable to the palette than anything even the grandest earthly kitchen could provide. 

_Decorate as desired, and serve._

**Author's Note:**

> The cake is Black Forest Gateau; recipe (in italics) is courtesy of The Times: Food supplement. Actually BFG wasn't invented until 1915, 14 years after Queen Victoria's death, so Sebastian wouldn't have heard of this, (unless he's a time traveller as well as a demon) but... mmm, cake.


End file.
